Volvo
by Nature.Calls
Summary: Edward and Bella manage to stop traffic.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight or any characters related. However I will own my own copy of Breaking Dawn when it comes out this Saturday.

* * *

Some of a crack fic, not all. We know Bella wouldn't act like this.

Personally I blame my green tea...

**Alyssa**-I not only finished _your_ fic, but I took your challenge(after you gave it to me half way through) and made an EdwardBella that wasn't a songfic. Oh yeah.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Bella whined.

"It's a surprise." Edward smiled, almost bouncing in his seat as they inched closer to his chosen destination.

"I don't think it's fair to keep secrets." Edward craned his head toward, giving Bella 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"If you want I can take you back home so you can go shopping with Alice." Edward shrugged, slamming on the brakes, and making a sharp turn around on the tiny road.

"OH MY JESUS!" Bella screamed and he turned, and held on to the 'Oh shit' bar above her door. She then turned to Edward with a 'What the hell was that for?!' look mixed with a 'I think I just crapped myself' look. Both of their faces were priceless at that moment. Then the vampire ruined it by crumpling over in laughter. "I hate you right now!" Bella scowled and looked out her window. Recovering from his booming laughter Edward crawled across the Volvo seat and placed Bella in his lap.

"Now Bella, hate is a very strong word."

"Not strong enough." She grumbled, turned away pouting.

"How about we just go home so you don't get too mad." That line made Bella turn to her love and smile sweetly, though Edward could tell it was all fake.

"Too late."

"Alright. We'll go home." Edward surrendered, fighting the smile that was rising to his face. Just as Edward was about to crawl out the of the passenger side door, Bella looked over to get a nice view of the boxers Edward currently had on. With a sudden spark ignited in Bella, she pulled him back down into the seat and kissed him hard on his lips. Edward, feeling the tug, that could be considered light, fell back into the seat, careful not to crush Bella. Her actions shocked him more than anything in the world ever could. He broke away first, leaning against the dashboard, trying hard not to notice he was straddling her.

Of course the perfect distraction came into play at that moment.

In the time Edward and Bella were arguing about their destination and getting lost in the heat of the moment a line of cars seemed to pile up behind them. Currently the first one in line was honking every second. Edward growled and had the strongest urge to flip the cars behind them the bird. Usually he wasn't one that would use or condone much…vulgar behavior, but everyone gets weak once in a lifetime. Or afterlife time. Why couldn't people just go around him? It's not like he wasn't parked in the middle of the road for some idiotic reason.

Sure how the car became parked was a little….unorthodox, but still. Bella wasn't a stupid reason. She never has been, nor will ever become one.

"Edward, they're honking."

"So?" Edward flashed her a crooked smile.

"Are you saying we should keep parked in the middle of street with an angry mob of people and cars behind us?"

"Just until we're happy."

"Do I need to drive home?" Bella offered.

"Then we'd never get home." Edward joked. Bella scowled and huffed.

"That's not funny."

"Oh Bella, you know I didn't mean it." He tried trading places with her, but they only seemed to get entangled further.

"Edward move your hand." Bella muttered, blushing a deep fire truck red.

"Oh! Sorry." Edward muttered. If he had any blood in him he'd probably be blushing just as much as she was. "Hold on." Edward tried crawling underneath Bella again, so she'd be in his lap, but the position ended with Edward's legs over Bella's lap and out the now-broken-window. His arms were around the headrest of the seat, as he tried to brace himself. "This didn't work." Edward observed, dryly.

"One second." Bella said, as she shifted over a little so Edward could sit on the seat. Because of what little leverage and support there was in the one seat for both of them, Bella ended up lying over Edward's lap face down. At that second more of the Cullen's decided to walk up.

"WOOT! GO EDDIE BOY!" Emmett boomed with hysterical laughter. More honking rose over Emmett's loud voice.

"You guys need to wait till the wedding!" Alice cried, pulling Bella off of Edward and out of the car. She stumbled backwards depending on Alice's grip on her arm to support her and her face was even redder from both Alice and Emmett's comments. Edward got out of the car, punching Emmett in the chest as he passed him. This just made Emmett break down into more laughter.

"Bella get in the car." Edward growled, moving around the silver Volvo and sliding into the driver's seat.

"I think it'd be better if Bella rode in anything but your car Edward." Alice advised, thinking of the upcoming wedding.

"It's fine. We were just trading places." Bella mumbled, trying to help the situation. Several things happened at once. Edward let his head drop and hit the steering wheel, causing the horn to go off, in which turn made Bella jump. Emmett crumpled to the road in a loud fit of laughter and Alice snatched Bella out of Edward's car and to Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Looks like Bella's not going to get to ride in your Volvo until after the wedding." Emmett snickered. Edward growled, and almost pounced on him if it wasn't for the numerous honks behind him.

* * *

Tada!! Took a little research to get what I needed right.


End file.
